ootoofandomcom-20200214-history
Jenos
Origin Establishment The first king of Jenos was the young scientist named Oswald Jenos. Oswald showed at a young age an innate knack with science and specifically, explosives. His parents realizing Oswald's talent sold themselves into slavery so that he may study at a university across the ocean to hone his sharp mind. Upon leaving, Oswald promised he would return to free his parents and build a new life for them. Oswald's incredible mind led him to swiftly climb the ranks within the university and his breakthroughs for the scientific community won him the respect of all his peers. After being awarded the golden cross for his contributions to the world he took all his belongings and travelled back to his home village. Arriving to his village, he discovered it in ruins. Vandals had sacked the village and razed it to the ground. Oswald took a stand at that moment and swore that no one dear to him would ever die again. Going back to his ship, he locked himself in his room for a week, accepting only food and water. After the week he emerged with a metal pipe attached to a wooden handle. Aiming the contraption at a bottle 20ft across the deck, he knocked the bolt on the bottom of the pipe and blew the bottle apart. The sailors were left in shock at this amazing magic Oswald has just displayed. Calming them, Oswald stood on a barrel announcing to the world the birth of the first pistol. Construction Scientists and scholars alike came to marvel at Oswald's invention. A man that could bend science and physics to his whim was unheard of. Oswald called together the higher ranking minds and wealthy investors and put an offer to them. Oswald wanted to build a city where people could live in pure safety and where the secrets of science could remain that. Not wanting to be left out, all the invited accepted and they began to formulate the construction of the great city of progress. With Oswald leading the design and no expense being spared the great city of Jenos was constructed. Oswald called together his scientists and announced they would make up the first great senate of Jenos, a city where science will lead people to the new age.Oswald married and settled down with two children in his new city. The idea of saving his parents had long died away under the needs of his city. Needs so great, they would take Oswald himself. Working late one night, Oswald had just finished developing a larger scale version of his pistol, a cannon. With this new weapon, the walls of the city would forever be safe as it outclassed trebuchets in both range and damage. Whilst he tinkered with the black powder doses a black revolver emerged from the shadows and put a bullet into his brain. Hail to the King Without Oswald leading the senate, the city fell to shambles. The senate bickered amongst themselves and no decisions could be made, no new breakthroughs could be reached and many of the higher ranking officials began to leave the city in hopes of rebuilding their reputation from this now failed escapade. With Oswald's murderer still at large, no one wanted to seize control, fearing that this assassin was hired to put an end to the city itself. With no one stepping up, the responsibility of ruling was forced on the only scapegoat they had, Oswald's assistant Fredrik. Fredrik was always a boisterous man. Never one of the top runners when it came to brains, but there was never a more charismatic brain among the senate. Always able to sway the populace and guide the people to see the points raised by the senate Fredrik stood in front of the people and seized opportunity immediately. He declared the first hierarchy of Jenos, taking Oswald's wife as his own so that she may take her "rightful" place as queen. With the city being given direction with this king, everything seemed to swing for the better. The scientists once again focused solely on developing Oswald's inventions and to secure the city's secrets. From his throne Fredrik came to the realization that if he were to be eliminated, his hierarchy he built would collapse once more. Fearing the worst, he took to training a secret task force that could maintain the order in the event that the throne is threatened. In order to maintain the secret nature of the force, Fredrik limited the group to only six people, an embodiment of the six bullets in the revolvers he had designed for them. Fredrik set this task force to work, having them kill potential threats and broker trade deals with foreign kingdoms. As the years progressed, the guilt of countless deaths weighed heavy on the king. Fredrik's once keen mind and charismatic personality had descended into paranoia and depression. He could no longer sleep for fear of the masked assailant coming to punish him for his crimes and took to hiding within the castle, away from the horrors of the world. By now Oswald's children had grown into men. Disgusted at what had become of the ruler of their father's city, Wallace and Lucas Jenos led a coup to remove Fredrik from the throne. Lucas approached the group of 6 and offered them a position in their new order, a position that would no longer involve them operating in the shadows, but allow for them to actively defend the public. The youngest of the group, Trent, accepted the offer on condition that Lucas was to deliver the killing blow on Fredrik so as to seal their pact in blood. Lucas agreed. On the day of the coup, Lucas walked into the castle to find all the guards murdered and Fredrik dead on the throne. Shocked by the scene, he turned to flee when Wallace walked in with his mother. Lucas was made the scapegoat of the coup, betrayed by his brother and mother. Trent arrested Lucas and led him to a public execution. Wallace took over the throne. The Police As part of the deal made by the group of six and Wallace, an organization known as the Police was established. The six founding members were given the title "Detective" in order to show their elite status. Each detective was given a squad supplied with muskets and single shot pistols. Only the detectives were given the prestige of carrying the advanced revolvers. Wallace gave the title of Commissioner to one of his advisers to facilitate the Police and ensure they continued their dark work. As every Commissioner died, one of the detectives would step up to the role and a new detective would be selected from the populous by the five remaining detectives. Present Day The City of Advancement Fifty years have passed since the coup. Wallace passed and his son Dennis took the throne. The city has maintained its lucrative science advances and maintained the grasp over the gun trade. The gates are never shut and no one dares to attack for fear of the secret weaponry the scientists have prepared for defence. Dennis completely released his hold over the Police, allowing them to operate on their own code as long as they maintained fealty to the crown. Trent, now Commissioner Vollfied, keeps his detectives in line and maintains the shadow control over the affairs of the city. No longer do the people live in fear and have embraced a happy lifestyle with no cares. In a way Oswald Jenos' dream was reached, but not in the way he imagined. Quotes "In this city, every smile costs a bullet" - Commoner of Jenos "Science built this city but superstition is what keeps it alive" - Previous member of the senate "I saw a man with a black revolver!" - Foreign dignitary, hours before his death "The only thing as great as their science is their secret-keeping" - Foreign scientist Category:Background